Call of Duty: The Warriors
"Being on other side, not being aware of what lurks around the corner. Surviving depends on your own strength and ability, as well as your will to stay alive. Only one bullet can take you down..'"'' :—Michael Smith 'Call of Duty: The Warriors '''is another idea for a Call of Duty Game. It features a lot of stealth and long-range fighting. The player will control a War Force 415 operator Smith, U.S. Marine Five-Nine Bravo and a S.F.O.S Operator James. It is eagerly awaited and it is not made by the usual Infinity Ward or Treyarch. There is a sequel to this game, ''Call of Duty: The Warriors 2. Plot The player is first taken control of after a cut-scene about World War 2 is shown, the first mission is a flashback from later times, focusing on the secondary playable character, Operator Five-Nine Bravo, who was fighting on that date. He parachutes out of a cargo aircraft after enemy resistance was found in the village. The team are there to find Harrison Baker, a HVI who has been captured. The team reach the Safehouse and then get betrayed and Leonard is killed, the player, punches Baker and he makes his escape. After this short mission a new character and setting is introduced, Michael Smith. He begins his training session in War Force Base No. 217. He does target training and drill training, the mission is rather short and it won't be long before the mission is completed. Spinoffs 'Call of Duty: The Warriors Demo: '''A Demo showing Call of Duty: The Warriors, the mission you play is Too Much to Handle. Editions 'Platinum Edition - 'The Best, dearest and expensive. Comes with Special art book and character models. As well as character avatars from the platform you use, and also a map of tactically good spots in maps and 5 extra maps and maps and weapons pack. 'Gold Edition - The Best Value-For-Money pack, comes with a map of tactically good spots in maps. Standard Edition - Just comes with the game case. Missions Act I Operation: Stand Alone - 3rd December, 1944: 'The first mission in the game, this mission is a flashback to World War II fighting with the Americans, the player gets intel from building to pin-point the location of a HVI. 'Perfectionist - 14th June, 2008: 'Training mission. Smith is introduced. 'Bullets Hurt - 15th June, 2008: 'Dominate Russian base. 'Urbano - 24th June, 2008: Find and kill Charles Urbano. This is the only Special Forces Observation Squad mission. Too Much to Handle - 26th June, 2008: 'Clear the logging camp. Act II 'This Means War - 5th July, 2008: Dominate another Russian Base to search for Harrison Baker Heir Hunters - 7th July, 2008: Bring Back the Brukgerfalo fortune. The Night of Fright - 14th July, 2008: Find Carter after he went missing. Echo Delta Charlie - 18th July, 2008: Find Elliot Davy-Crockett. Going to a Place we Don't Actually Know - 19th July, 2008: Infiltrate the Lakeside armour camp The Lake - 21st July, 2008: Get out of the enemy territory. Act III Dual Op. - 29th July, 2008: Provide Cover. Hell Under the Rotors - 4th August, 2008: Provide cover from the air. Baker's Wrath - 14th September, 2008: Converge on Baker's hiding spot. Crashdown - 14th September, 2008: Last mission, kill Harrison Baker Jr. Factions Friends War Force 415 Special Forces Observation Squad U.S Marine Corps Enemies AMA-5093 'Baker' Forces Russian Military Targets Urbano Elites Japanese Imperial Army Characters War Force 415 Michael Smith: 'Main Protagonist, playable character. 'John Carter: 'Commander of War Force 415 'Roger Moore: Member of unit, second in Command. Jay Kinkallen: Shy member of unit. Elliot Davy-Crockett: Undercover Operator. Joe Court: Playable Character. Special Forces Observation Squad Josh James: 'Playable Character. 'Snap: Mysterious character. U.S. Marines in Operation: Stand Alone Operator Five-Nine Bravo: The playable character in the first mission of the game. Joseph Leonard: 'Operator Five-Nine Bravo's assistant. Antagonists 'Harrison Baker Jr.: The main antagonist in game. Safehouse Guard: 'Harrison Baker's defender. 'Charles Urbano: Dealer on the Black Market. Other Characters Ivan Brukgerfalo: Mentioned only, he was a news anchor who helped War Force 415 a lot. He died in action. Harrison Baker Sr.: Harrison Baker Jr.'s father. he was shot by his son in an attempt to let Leonard and Operator Five-Nine Bravo go. Killstreak Rewards As with every other FPS, there are killstreaks, but kills made with these killstreaks do not raise your killstreak count, so there is no need to camp for killstreaks. Heres What I've thought of: (These are works in progress and definitions will be longer sometime soon.) 2 Killstreak: Spy Plane Basically a UAV Recon. 3 Killstreak: Double Health Gives you double health for 45 seconds. 5 Killstreak: Impact Missile Control a remote Missile from above. 6 Killstreak: Airstrike Plot out an airstrike. 9 Killstreak: Carpet Bomber Essentially a B-2. 10 Killstreak: Armour Tank Spawns a tank that only you can use. 20 Killstreak: The Warrior Become immune to bullets for 120 seconds. Weapons Rifles *M1 Garand *B.P.A.R. *MF-10 Sub Machine Guns *Thompson *Russ .37 SMG *SMG-98 Ripper Sniper Rifles *Sniper Recon Rifle .360 *Bedford .50cal Pistols *M1911 *Monty .45 Pistol *Carlitan .44 Magnum Shotguns *PAS-41 Ventura *PAS-19 Melee *Commando Knife *Chainsaw *Standard Knife Launchers *LOML-90 *GL-400-i *Dual Nitro Acid Shooter Galleries Logos CoDTW Frontcover.jpg|The logo on the front of the game case. LogoName-CoDTW.jpg|The First Logo seen. Weapons M1A1Thompson.jpg|The Thompson Sub Machine Gun. SRR-360.jpg|The Sniper Recon Rifle .360 S-A-Shotgun CoDtW.jpg|The PAS-41 Ventura SteyrAUG-CodTW.jpg|The B.P.A.R. M1Garand-CoD.jpg|The M1 Garand M1911-CoDTW.jpg|The M1911 File-CommandoKnife.jpg|The Commando Knife. M.24P-CoD-TW.jpg|The Monty .45 Pistol RocketLauncher-TW.jpg|The LOML-90 WarForceSFOSJointW.jpg|The Bedford .50cal W1200-CODTW.jpg|The PAS-19 MF-10.jpg|The MF-10 Carlitan.44Magnum.jpg|The Carlitan .44 Magnum. SMG-98 Ripper.jpg|The SMG-98 Ripper Russian SMG.jpg|The Russ .37 SMG GL-400-i.jpg|The GL-400-i Acid Bottle.jpg|The Dual Nitro Acid Shooter Stand-Knife.jpg|The Standard Knife Category:Call of Duty: The Warriors Category:Bravo Five-Nine Creations Category:Future Ideas Category:Games